Baby, Please Come Home
by Jessica L.A
Summary: "I want you Mrs. Cooper to go get yourself and our beautiful little girl all dolled up and ready to go to Christmas Mass, and I want Tawnie to take a picture and send it to me. Then you're going to go to Christmas Mass with our family and friends..."


_**One-Shot Started: December 25, 2011.**_

_**One-Shot Finished: December 25, 2011.**_

_**Title: Baby Please Come Home**_

_**Author: Jessica L. Ayers**_

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own anything, but the plot, bad grammar, and nicknames.**_

_**Rating: T for a little bit of swearing**_

_**Main Characters: Sonny, Chad, Tawnie, and CEC **_

_**Minor: Sonny's mom and Tawnie's husband**_

_**Setting: Years into the future - 2014**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here it is. I hope that you guys have a Channy Christmas ;)

P.S. I'd help this story seem better if you listen to Mariah Carey's "Baby, Please Come Home".

* * *

><p><strong>=Baby, Please Come Home=<strong>  
><strong>-By bangelluvforever-<strong>

**DECEMBER 24, 2014 – 8PM**

**LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA – COOPER RESIDENCE**

_**(Christmas)**_

_**The snow's coming down**_

_**(Christmas)**_

_**I'm watching it fall**_

_**(Christmas)**_

_**Lots of people around**_

_**(Christmas)**_

_**Baby please come home**_

_Okay…I love you…Baby, please come home, I miss you :'(_

_~ Mrs. Cooper Loves Mr. Cooper & Ms. Cooper_

Twenty-five-year-old Alison "Sonny" Marie Cooper sighed as she sat in her and her husband's master bedroom, on one of the two white chaise lounges, staring out the balcony doors of their beautiful California home.

_I'm trying, Sweetheart, I'm trying. I love you and miss you too. So much…both my girls_

_~ CDC loves SMC & CEC_

"What's the frown for, Ms. Momma?" Sonny's best friend, Tawnie Nicole Hart, asked the brunette as she entered the bedroom dressed in her beautiful (and maternity) black cocktail dress from DKNY for the Christmas Eve party that was going on downstairs.

Sonny smiled at the twenty-six-year-old's nickname for her before handing her her iPhone, showing her the texts between her and her husband, actor Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sweetie, I'm sure he's trying his hardest," the blonde told her comfortingly. "You know that he wants to be here more than any other place in the world, especially with it being Christmas Eve."

"I just miss him, Tawn-Tawn, and his Baby Girl does too," the brunette replied with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, come here Sweetie," the blonde said, sitting down the chaise lounge Sonny was on and pulling her into her comforting arms, letting the brunette weep.

_**(Christmas)**_

_**The church bells in town**_

_**(Christmas)**_

_**All ringing in song**_

_**(Christmas)**_

_**Full of happy sounds**_

_**(Christmas)**_

_**Baby please come home**_

In the distance, the two actresses and role models heard some church bells ring, signaling the start Christmas mass. Knowing that their Christmas Mass started in another hour, Tawnie kissed her temple and then pulled back a little from the girl who took a long time to become her best friend after having a rough start when they first met on their legendary comedic show, _So Random!_. "Come on, Sweetie, you need to get ready for Christmas mass, and you still need to get Beautiful ready too."

"I'm not going," Sonny told her.

"Sonny Marie Cooper, don't make me call your husband," the blonde threatened the brunette.

"Go ahead, he won't answer only in text," Sonny challenged her, "After all, he's supposedly trying his hardest to get here."

"Remember, you gave me permission," the blonde said as she whipped out her bedazzled pink iPhone and dialed the blonde haired actor's cell number.

"_Hey, Blondie, what's up? Everything okay with my girls?"_ Sonny's husband's handsome voice came over the cell phone that was on speaker.

"Hey, Blondie Two, and I'll tell you what's up. Your wife won't get up and ready to go to Christmas Mass with the rest of us."

"_Why?"_

"Because you're not here," Sonny's soft voice whispered and on the other end of the phone, Chad from his place in NYC could tell his wife had tears in her eyes.

"_Oh, Sonshine,"_ Chad said with a sigh, _"You know I'm trying my hardest. I want to be right there with you and my Baby Girl. You know that, right?"_

"I guess," the brunette replied.

"_You guess?"_ Both blonde's asked her.

"I…" Sonny started, but really had nothing to say but, "I just miss you."

"_I miss you too, Sonny Cooper,"_ her husband replied, _"but unfortunately I can't be there with my girls tonight."_

"Chad…"

"_I know, Sweetie, I know,"_ the actor said with a sigh, glad that Tawnie was there to take care of his wife. _"Alright, I want you to listen to me, okay?"_

"Okay…"

"_Tawnie, this goes for you too."_

"Okay," the female blonde replied as she held the brunette.

"_I want you Mrs. Cooper to go get yourself and our beautiful little girl all dolled up and ready to go to Christmas Mass, and I want Tawnie to take a picture and send it to me. Then you're going to go to Christmas Mass with our family and friends, and try to enjoy yourself knowing that I'm trying my damnedest to get home to you by Christmas morning, okay?"_

"Okay…"

"_Promise me?"_ He asked, directing it about both early-twenty females.

"Promise," they replied.

"_And Blondie?"_

"Yeah, Blondie Two?"

"_Call me if you have any more problems, I know how stubborn my wife can be,"_ he said causing both of them to laugh.

"**HEY!"** Sonny exclaimed causing them both to laugh harder, "Oh, just laugh it up now, but just remember Tawnie payback's a bitch. And Hubby Dear your ass is mine when you get home."

"_Looking forward to it, Sexy,"_ he replied and both girls knew that he added a wink onto it.

"Ewwwww," Tawnie exclaimed, "I do not, and I repeat, do not want to hear your sexual comments to a girl who is practically my sister." The married couple just laughed, "Now, get off the phone CDC, and get your ass home to your wife and daughter."

"_Yes, ma'am,"_ Chad replied causing Sonny to giggle, _"I love you, Baby."_

"I love you too," his wife replied.

"_Merry Christmas Eve,"_ he softly told her.

"Right back at ya," she told him just as softly as Tawnie ended the phone call.

_**They're singing "Deck the Halls"**_

_**But its not like Christmas at all**_

_**Cuz I remember when you were here**_

_**And all the fun we had last year**_

"Alright, Ms. Momma, let's get you dressed and ready to go," the blonde told her standing up and looking at her white diamond encrusted Chanel watch, "We've got about fifty minutes to get ready and it's a good thing I'm good when I'm in a time crunch."

"But aren't you already, ready?" Sonny asked confused as she stood up and stretched her tired muscles.

"Oh, Sweetie, I was referring to you," she told her with a smirk causing Sonny to groan knowing that she had become Tawnie's Christmas Eve project. "So go sit down at your vanity and let, Ms. Tawnie Momma do her magic."

"Ms. Tawni Momma?" Sonny asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask, Nico's a dipstick," Tawni said, rolling her eyes at her husband even though he couldn't see her do so.

"But you love him," the brunette pointed out as she sat down at her vanity.

"I do," the blonde agreed as she grabbed Sonny's brush and began to work on her dark, brunette waves.

_**(Christmas)**_

_**Pretty lights on the tree**_

_**(Christmas)**_

_**I'm watching them shine**_

_**(Christmas)**_

_**You should be here with me**_

_**(Christmas)**_

_**Baby please come home**_

"Did I ever tell you that I'm so thankful that you died your hair back to brunette?" Tawnie asked her as she added a mix of Paul Mitchell curl-enhancer and Paul Mitchell frizz-tamer into Sonny's beautiful and naturally curly hair making sure she scrunched sections as she worked the frizz-tamer and curl-enhancer mix into her best friend's hair.

"No, I don't think you have ever told me that," Sonny replied watching Tawnie work through the mirror.

"Well, it's true," Tawnie told her, turning her around to begin to work on her makeup, "I mean, you look stunning in black hair, but the natural brunette look is more…you."

"Thanks," the dark brunette replied as she closed her eyes to let Tawnie add smokey makeup around her eyes to give her chocolate brown eyes an enchanting look. She then parted her lips just a smidge, after opening her eyes, to let the blonde add a light pink lip gloss to her plump lips.

_**They're singing "Deck the Halls"**_

_**But it's not like Christmas at all**_

_**Cuz I remember when you were here**_

_**And all the fun we had last year**_

"You don't have to thank me because it's the truth," the blonde told her walking over to Sonny's and Chad's joint walk-in closet, that was shockingly larger than hers, and came back out with a dress bag that read 'Wyatt'.

"Tawnie, don't you think this is a little bit too much for Christmas Mass?" Sonny asked the blonde.

"Nope," the blonde replied as she carefully took the red-draped jersey one-shoulder dress from the hanger to help the brunette put it on, "because first off, we're celebrities. Second off, there is a cocktail party going on down there and it will still be happening for an hour or so after Christmas Mass so you have to mingle, and third off just because we're mom's doesn't mean we can't look hot for any occasion we go to."

Sonny just laughed and sat down to put on the chosen shoe for the night, a pair of metallic gold 'Tribute' six inch leather pumps from Yves Saint Laurent.

"You know I don't see how you and Victoria Beckham and all those other moms can wear heels while pregnant," Tawnie her, looking down at the pair of black Jimmy Choo 'Wallach' leather ballet flats on her feet, "my feet are sore and the size of watermelons."

Sonny just laughed and shook her head at her pouting friend.

_**(Christmas)**_

_**If there was a way**_

The mom to be and the already mom both looped arms and walked across from the master suite into a beautifully decorated nursery that belonged to Chad and Sonny's baby girl, Crystal Eve Cooper.

"I can't get over how beautiful this room is," Tawnie said as she gazed around the luxurious Black and White Zebra themed room.

"Thanks," Sonny replied with a smile as she walked over to the Black and White Zebra Minky fabric accented with Hot Pink Leopard and Stain one-of-a-king black bed. "There she is."

"There she is, the most beautiful baby girl in the whole world," Tawnie agreed as she gazed at the beautiful Monroe-Cooper creation in Sonny's arm. Crystal had beautiful blue eyes just like her father along with her father's soft blonde, straight locks, but her mom's nose, cheekbones, and chin. "She really is gourgeous, Sonny."

"Thanks, Tawnie," the brunette replied as she cradled her baby, who was born last Christmas Eve, and carried her over to the changing table to get her dressed for Christmas Mass.

Tawnie watched at how easy it was for Sonny to quickly change the baby girl's diaper before changing her into an adorable one-of-a-kind specially made for her Valentino velvet gown, a birthday present from the designer himself. "You're so good with her."

Sonny smiled at the blonde as she slipped the white socks on her daughter's adorable feet before slipping on the white 'infants bixbee' UGG's from UGG Australia. "It's so easy to be good with her, she's such a good baby and I love her with all my heart."

"Well, she's turning out to be one spoiled little girl, probably the most spoiled baby in Hollywood," Tawnie told her, helping Sonny by getting the designer Louis Vuitton zebra print diaper bag ready.

"Tawnie, can you grab that box sitting in the rocker?" Sonny asked her best friend, referring to the black box that read 'Gucci' on the top of it.

"Gucci, really Sonny, really?" Tawnie jokingly asked her.

"Chad sent it from NYC for Crystal, he told me he just seen it and he had to just get it for her," Sonny said with a playful roll of her beautiful eyes as she carefully put the cooing baby girl into an adorable pink winter jacket that had white fur around the hood and after you zipped it up, it buckled around the middle with a diamond heart belt.

"Like I said, she's going to the most spoiled baby in Hollywood," Tawnie told her, helping Sonny put the baby into her winter jacket.

"Blame Chad," Sonny tossed the blame with a wink causing Sonny to laugh and the baby to laugh at their silliness, "Oh did you think that was funny, huh? Well, what do you think about this?"

"Aw," the god-mother cooed watching as the year old baby smiled when her mom lent down to place a kiss on her cheek.

_**(Christmas)**_

_**I'd hold back this tear**_

Smiling, the mother strapped her baby into her carseat before carefully placing her in the backseat of her white Mercedes-Benz ML35 SUV. Placing a kiss on her daughter's soft forehead, Sonny closed the door and moved to sit in the driver's seat while her mom went to sit in the back with Nico Harris, Tawni's husband, while Tawnie moved to sit in the front of the car to keep Sonny company as she was driving.

_**(Christmas)**_

_**But it's Christmas day**_

_**(Please)**_

_**Please**_

_**(Please)**_

_**Please  
>(Please)<br>Please  
>(Please)<br>Please  
>Baby please come home<br>(Christmas)  
>Baby please come home<br>(Christmas)  
>Baby please come home<br>(Christmas)  
>Baby please come home<strong>_

"Baby, I'm home," Chad whispered softly, placing a kiss on his wife's forehead on Christmas morning as he held his daughter close and protectively in his arms.

_**The End…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there it is. I hope you guys all enjoyed it.<strong>_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Jessica**_

"_Love came down at Christmas,_

_Love all lovely, Love Divine;_

_Love was born at Christmas_

_Star and angels gave the sign"_

**~ Christina Rossetti**


End file.
